Certain applications (e.g., Adobe Illustrator or Adobe Photoshop®, both available from Adobe Systems, Inc., of San Jose, Calif.) may include one or more palettes. A palette generally is used to provide a list of variations of one kind of functionality. For example, a color palette may present a selection of colors from which the user may select. This is different from traditional drop-down or pop-up menus (also referred to herein as in-context user interfaces or in-content UIs) which generally provide selections of different functionality, for example, in a word document an in-content UI can provide different file related functions such as save, open, close or the like.
Palettes generally provide much more functionality than in-content UIs. There may be several different types of palettes. One type of palette is referred to as a docked palette. A docked palette is a palette that is displayed at a certain location on the application interface. Typically a docked palette is places along a side of the application, so as to not interfere with the work area (also referred to as the canvas). The user can arrange the location and order of the docked palettes, such that they are arranged in a user-preferred arrangement which makes the user more efficient. Another type of palette is a floating palette. Similar to a docked palette, a floating palette is a palette that is also displayed. Unlike a docked palette however, a floating palette sits atop the canvas. A palette can also be hidden. A hidden palette is not visible to the user, that is it is not shown on the canvas or on the application interface, and is usually accessible by way of a pull down menu option or similar type of calling tool.
Certain applications may involve the use of a large number of palettes. It is common for a user to dock palettes, wherein a docked palette is fixed along a side of the user display. The user can then mouse over to the docked palette in order to select the desired palette entry. The user can dock the desired palettes in a particular order, arrangement and location while using the application, such that frequently used palettes are readily accessible to the user.